custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Niha: Rising Evil
Niha: Rising Evil is one of the stories in BionicleKid's story series, Niha. Story Synopsis Niha: Rising Evil begins just after Mata Nui merged Aqua Magna, Bota Magna, and Bara Magna into one planet, Spherus Magna. It describes events from that time from Niha's perspective, developing her rivalry between herself and another of her kind, the traitor known as Xillahk. They both are racing to get to the same goal before the other. The story ends when one of them get to the goal. Prologue Niha walked down one of the beaches of Spherus Magna. She loved a walk on a beach. It was so peaceful and soothing. She could calm down at a beach when she was frustrated, brokenhearted, or excited. For this trip, she harbored all three of those emotions. She was sad, because her home was gone. She was frustrated because on her way to the beach, she slipped on a rock and hit her shin. Hmm, and it's still bleeding. Niha thought. Wait, back on track. Why am I excited? The beautiful girl remembered then. She was excited because of new possibilities. The beach. Always so peacefull. She sat down, her skin making contact with the wet sand. She loved sitting in the sand, staring aimlessly at the ocean's expanse, so unpredictable. So unpredictable. Just like herself. ---- Xillahk, the rogue Elemental, had been caged for exactly one hundred thousand, four hundred eighty-nine years. That was about to change. A matoran outside the secret prison had just finnished his breakfast and was heading towards the jail's one door. He approached another matoran who had been working the night shift. "You're late," the night guard said, annoyedly. "Sorry, man, my alarm clock stopped working," the other replied indignantly, "and my first breakfast burnt!" The night guard rolled his eyes. "Well then! I guess I'll leave, reckless one!" Already prone to anger, the ta-matoran, being deemed the "reckless one", tackled the the matoran who worked as night guard. To make it clear, the "reckless one" was a ta-matoran and the night guard was a po-matoran. "Agkhh!" The Po-matoran grunted in surprise. The ta-matoran shot a fist toward the other's mask and a piece chipped off, sliding under the prison door, and next to the lone cell in the room. Outside the prison, the two matoran's fight was attracting attention to the other employees stationed here. All were oblivious to Xillahk picking the lock of his cell with a piece of a mask. The matoran started yelling "Fight! Fight! Fight!", and cheers were echoing against the fort's walls. Now the fort officials were taking notice of the cheers and chants. A few of them started rushing over. The ta-matoran's mouth was bleeding and was drifting in and out of consiousness, so the po-matoran stopped punching him. More cheers and shouts were heard. But all of them stopped as they heard, and saw, a shockwave, starting from the center of the Black Lord's cell. All was quiet for sixty seconds. Then the slaughter began. The building that housed Xillahk collapsed, and Xillahk encased all but the po-matoran in rock. The Matoran ran, but it was to late. Xillahk rose from the ground itself, and created a shard of rock. He lodged it in the poor matoran's throat. Xillahk left, his first accomplisment in over one hundred thousand years complete. Chapter One ~ All was peaceful in Tesara. All had been settled, the Le-matoran and all the Toa of air and plants had forged their homes in the village with the agori, male and female. In the jungle surrounding it, there was a continuous ripple in the ground. It stirred, and shot at a quick speed towards the Jungle village. That was when the screams began. ---- Niha swam towards her underwater "home". She entered, and dried off. The girl looked around, making sure everything was as she put it. The oven was on, as she was heating her bread. Her Game Piece was in its glass case, and her tea was sitting on her small table as she left it thirty minutes ago. She took the cup, walked to her bed, sat down, and took a sip. Perfect. When she went to take another sip, she noticed a small stone tablet lying on her pillow. Curious, she set her small cup of tea on her nightstand and picked the tablet up. Written on it was this: The ground has swallowed. "Xillahk the Fallen... Oh, no," She said. She hurried to the case for her Game Piece, smashed the glass, took the piece out the door and swam faster than any other could, and left to the surface. CHAPTER UNFINNISHED Category:User:BionicleKid Category:Stories Category:Storyline